Un p'tit jeu
by Dancelune
Summary: J'avais encore une heure à bosser... trop dur la vie... heureusement mes p'tits Gboys étaient là pour m'aider à faire passer le temps


Auteur : Dancelune

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Disclaimer : … pas besoin… j'vois pas qui voudrait me piquer cette tranche de texte…

Titre : Un p'tit jeu

Dancelune : Pffffff….

Duo : Quoi ?

Dancelune : Je m'ennuie… C'est bientôt Noël, les vacances et je n'ai pas envie de bosser !

Duo : Aller quoi, encore une petite heure et c'est bon !

Dancelune : Pffffff… soupir… Pffffff…

Quatre : Bon ma petite Dancelune qu'est-ce qui te détendrais ? Une histoire ? Une pause café ? Du chocolat ?

Dancelune lorgne sur Quatre d'un œil morne : Bof…

Trowa : T'es à côté de la plaque Quat-chan… Si tu veux vraiment réveiller Dancelune, faut juste prononcer le mot magique.

Quatre : Le mot magique ?

Duo : Quel innocent tu fais !

Quatre : C'est quoi le mot magique ?

Trowa se penche vers Quatre et murmure à son oreille : C'est bzzz bzzz bzzz

Quatre : Ah bon… Et ça veut dire quoi ?

Heero a soudainement le poil qui s'hérisse et Wufei s'étouffe presque dans une quinte de toux.

Trowa qui rougit légèrement : C'est heu… Hmm !... Heu… C'est le nom que portent les histoires… qui parlent d'amour… entre mecs.

Cohue généralement de toussotements de la part des trois autres pilotes visiblement mal à l'aise.

Dancelune, elle, affiche un énorme sourire.

Quatre qui ne semble pas spécialement perturbé : Ah c'est ça que ça veut dire « yaoi » ?

A ces mots, les yeux de Dancelune s'illuminent comme par magie.

Dancelune : Yaoi ? J'ai bien entendu « Yaoi » ?

Duo : Misère !

Heero : Tu m'approches j'te tue !

Dancelune toute excitée : Ouaaaaaaiiiiiis !!!! Jouons à mon jeu préféré !!!

Wufei : Oh non !

Heero : Tu m'approches, J'TE TUE !!!!

Duo : Pas encore !

Trowa se contente de soupirer.

Quatre : Quel jeu ?

Duo : Mais t'as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ?

Trowa : Faut dire que ça fait un moment qu'elle ne nous avait pas harcelé avec ça.

Wufei : Et fallait que t'en recause aujourd'hui, alors qu'on était presque peinard, qu'il lui restait plus qu'une heure de boulot à tenir ?

Dancelune plus rapide que Buzz l'Eclair : Ca y eeeeeeeeeest ! Les petits papiers sont prêts !

Grognements généraux dans la foule.

Dancelune : Alooooors ? Qui est-ce qui veut tirer un petit papier ?

Wufei : Pitié !

Dancelune : Oh, oh, oh ! Je verrai bien un Duo – Trowa moi !

Les deux concernés se regardent avec un air de dégoût.

Duo : Pouah ! Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir !

Trowa : Tu veux que ce débile m'explose la tête parce qu'il avait oublié une grenade dégoupillée dans son sac pendant qu'il essayait de me…

Duo : Stooooooooop ! Pas la peine que tu nous racontes la dernière histoire, j'en ai suffisamment pris pour mon grade ce soir là.

Trowa compatissant : Ok, désolé.

Dancelune : Oh, oh, oh ! Ou alors un petit Heero –Wuf…

Heero lance un regard de tueur à Dancelune qui la pétrifie sur place.

Dancelune : … fei… Heu… Ah, ah, ah ! Hmm… Bon ! Aller mon petit Quatre chéri, tu ne veux pas tirer les noms ?

Quatre : Ben si je veux bien ! C'est que je ne connais pas ce jeu moi !

Dancelune : Cooooool !

Heero : Baka !

Duo : Il a pris un coup sur la tête récemment ?

Dancelune sûre d'elle et parfaitement contente : Alors !

Dancelune secoue son bonnet et le tend à Quatre.

Dancelune : Vas-y pioche !

Les pilotes de Gundam retiennent leur respiration tandis que Quatre pioche un premier papier.

Quatre lit le papier : Quatre.

Wufei : Bien fait !

Dancelune les yeux brillants comme des boules de flipper : Mon petit Quat-chan… Vas-y, tire-en un deuxième.

Trowa : Ce n'est pas la peine ! Un c'est bien !

Dancelune : Mais si voyons… J'insiste…

Nouvelle grogne générale.

Quatre pioche et prend son temps pour déplier le papier. L'attente est insoutenable. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pendant que les quatre autres sont en apnée.

Dancelune : Et le verdict est…

Quatre : Heero !

Duo laisse éclater sa joie : Yeeepeeeee !!!!

Wufei : Bon courage mec !

Trowa : Ah… il est presque déçu

Dancelune qui exulte : Quat-chan et Heero-kun ! Merveilleuse combinaison !

Heero commence à sortir son flingue mais Duo l'en empêche.

Dancelune : Alors voyons voir…. Quat-chan et Heero… Hmmm… L'Antiquité ça vous dit ?

Duo : Ah tiens, c'est une première ça.

Dancelune : Heero en noble tyrannique et Quatre en esclave soumit.

Quatre : On doit jouer une pièce de théâtre ?

Dancelune sautant sur l'aubaine : Oui c'est ça !

Dancelune se prend un grand coup de carafe sur la tête.

Wufei air menaçant : Faudrait pas abuser de la crédibilité de Quatre… Ni de notre gentillesse…

Dancelune : Aie ! Bouh… Bon ok, juste une histoire alors.

Duo : C'est déjà beaucoup !

Dancelune : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Trowa : Heero, bouche toi les oreilles, ça vaut mieux pour ta santé mentale.

Heero : Pas la peine, j'ai l'arme absolue.

Dancelune : Quelle arme ?

Heero : Il est 17h30.

Dancelune : Ô punaise ! Je vais rater mon train !

Heero : Ouais… Hin, hin, hin !

Dancelune : Grrrrrr… Mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Tu vas y avoir droit à ta toge et tes sandalettes ! Tu n'y couperas pas !

Quatre : On joue plus alors ?

Dancelune : La prochaine fois.

Quatre déçu : Ah bon.

Heero soulagé : Mais ouais c'est ça ! Aller file sinon tu vas arriver à pas d'heure chez toi.

Dancelune : Argh !...

Dancelune s'éloigne en trottinant…

FIN

PS : Je vous avez dit que c'était n'importe quoi ! Juste pour faire passer le temps quoi ! ;) Et là faut vraiment que j'y aille, parce que je vais vraiment finir par rater mon train là…


End file.
